Warm me up
by ForeverKingdom
Summary: JUST SOME SWEET & SEXY ONE-SHOT! NATSU X LUCY! R&R PLEASE!


**Me: This is a sweet & sexy one-shot! I'm not really good at sweet stuff like this~**

**Lucy: Who are the lovey dovey couples in this?**

**Me: Um, You and Natsu.**

**Natsu and Lucy: WHAT! AGAIN!**

**Me: Yesh, thank you for your understanding.**

**NOTICE: ALMOST ALL CREDITS GO TO A GIRL WHO DOESN'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT! THE CREDIT I HVAE IS DECIDING IT SHOULD BE POSTED UP HERE AND IT SHOULD BE FOR FAIRY TAIL.**

**PLEASE LISTEN AND READ: watch?v=wfeo_QkiBEA (YOUTUBE)**

* * *

**PLEASE LISTEN AND READ! ^^^**

**Lucy POV**

**My hands are freezing. I just got to Natsu's and I'm are trying to shake off the coldness that followed me inside. My ears, nose, and hands are all suffering. While I sit on the couch and wait for Natsu to change, I look for the remote. As soon as I lift up the pillow, Natsu jumps on the other side of me.**

**"Natsu, where do you put your remote. I can't find it." I complain.**

**"Gray used it last so ask him." Natsu smiles.**

**"Oh ok. Lemme just ring him up…while he's on vacation…with Juvia." I sarcastically agree. Natsu looks at me and laughs his cute laugh.**

**"Go for it." He says. "When he tells you, tell me where he puts it." He laughs again. He puts his arm around me and takes my hand. Almost jumping from my ice-cube hands, he looks at me with the widest eyes. "Luce, did you stick your hands in ice water? Your hands are freezing." He looks at me.**

**"Oh, yeah. You caught me." I say again with sarcasm. "My nose AND ears are cold too, baby." I give him the puppy dog face. Natsu puts both his hands over my ears and I'm are automatically relieved when his toasty temperature immediately warms me up. However, he doesn't stop there. Next, he gives me a quick kiss on the nose. I squint his eyes when he does by instinct. Then he takes my hands in his and rubs them a little. "Still a little cold," I tease.**

**Natsu pulls me on top of him and then takes my hands once more. Only this time he slowly puts them under his shirt. "They should be warm there." He winks. I enjoy the warmth of his stomach as I lean down to give him a slow lingering kiss. When I pull away, Natsu lets out a sad groan. "That's it?" He says. I smirk and lean down to where I just barely touching lips. I can feel the breath on my lips and it's taunting me. I hold out for another few seconds, then gently press my lips to his again.**

**I love kissing him. His soft, warm lips hypnotize me and his hands on my neck lure me in. Using my hands that are already under his shirt, I lift the shirt off of Natsu him. Without using words, Natsu lifts an eye at me signaling that it's my turn, however, I keep him distracted by giving him another long and lingering kiss. When I pull away again he gives me the needy look. Giving in, I just give him a quick peck. In a matter of seconds I jump off of him and over the couch. I run into Natsu's room, shut the door, and lock it. Natsu is at the door seconds later. When he realizes he's locked out, he starts knocking.**

**"Really, Luce? You're gonna tease me like that?" He whines.**

**"Oh, just give me a second." I roll my eyes.**

**A minute later, after dressing down to almost nakedness, I unlock the door. I see Natsu standing by the wall. I walk over to him and give him a long, deep kiss with my hand running through his hair. After, I look at him and bite my lip then pull him into the room by the belt. I shut the door behind me even though it's just the two of us.**

**"I like where this is going." Natsu says, softly. I lie on the bed and pull him along with me. Knowing that this is Natsu's weakness, I take advantage of it. First his lips are all over mine, then they're all over my neck, then down my chest, and lastly my stomach. I let out a giggle because it tickles a bit. When he meets my lips again, I feel the spark I felt when I first kissed him. It sent chills through my body then, and they are racing through my body now. Before pulling away again, I bite his lip making him want more.**

**As things get steamier in the room, the more my temperatures rise. First his pants, then mine. Soon, it's just our two bodies. I look into his eyes as his meet mine. Noticing a strand of hair on my face, Natsu slowly tucks it behind my ear. Then he gives me a sweet kiss on the forehead. Next thing I know, my legs are around him and us two are getting intimate. All I can feel through the whole thing is the rising heat. No words are exchanged because we both know what each other feel. The only thing I hear is something about the air conditioning which makes me laugh but I'm quickly hushed by Natsu's lips.**

**The whole night was memorable and when I wake up in the morning I find Natsu in the kitchen making breakfast for you, in boxers. He tells me that he'll never forget that night.**

**"I bet Lisanna would be jealous." I wink as I shove a forkful of pancake in my mouth.**

* * *

**Done! I've been making a lot one shots these days haven't I**? **REVIEW PLEASE**

**REVIEW**** PLEASE! REVIEW PLEASE~**


End file.
